PRIOR ART
In the prior art there have been occasionally developed testing systems for the dynamic testing of signals generated by electronic modules. One such example is U.S. Pat. No. 4,092,589 entitled "High Speed Testing Circuit". This patent disclosure involved the application of test signals to a device-under-test and its subsequent comparison of the device's output signals against computer-predicted signals.
The present disclosure involves a test system for comparing analogous digital signals retrieved from a standard reference unit and from a unit being tested so that a comparison can be made between various signal parameters from the unit-being-tested against the standard reference unit, whereby discrepancies or out-of-tolerance conditions can be flagged and reported for subsequent diagnosis of the problem or trouble involved.